


Sombra's Talon Daily Life Part 1

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana's curious, Sombra is being secretive, Talon - Freeform, Tracer is also in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: Hana wants to know what Sombra did before they started dating. Sombra won't say, so she asks Amélie for details.





	

Christmas has pasted and the new year was approaching. In Hana’s mind, this was the best year ever. I mean Talon was pretty much and Overwatch was accepted by the public again. But, who cares about all that, this was the year her and Sombra were finally able to be together without work getting in the way. Now, she gets to see her every day and night. It was the best thing ever. Though was a question that was always on Hana’s mind when it came to Sombra.

“Hey Sombra” she says as she pauses her game and leans into Sombra’s shoulder.

“Yes?” Sombra replied as turns her attention from her laptop to Hana.

“What did you do every day before we started living together?”

“Work” Sombra said this without hesitation.

“Oh come. You mean to tell me you worked every day?”

“I was, and still am in some places, a wanted criminal. Not much I can do on my free time aside from work.”

“What about all the times we went on dates?”

“Places that didn’t know me or had a secret they didn’t want someone else to know.”

Hana turned to face Sombra. “You blackmailed people so we can go on dates?”

“Only the best for you” Sombra kissed Hana on her on cheek. “Why do you want to know anyway?”

“I’m just curious” Hana says as she lays across Sombra’s lap. “You never told me much about what you did at Talon besides hacking?”

“That’s pretty much all I did though. That and annoy Reyes”

Hana huffed at her answer. She knew Sombra wouldn’t lie to her, but she also knows Sombra enough to know that she had to have done something to keep herself entertained… Besides annoy Reyes.

 

 

Since Sombra wouldn’t tell her the whole truth. Hana went to the only other person who knew Sombra during her time at Talon.

Amélie wasn’t a very talkative person. She preferred to keep things to herself, only really ever opening up to Tracer. But, she was still a very good friend. Hana didn’t think she would have a problem tell her about Sombra.

“ _Non.”_

“On come Amélie!” Hana begged as she grabbed onto her coat. “I just want to know a little bit about what Sombra did.”

“Then why don’t you ask her?”

“She won’t tell me!” Hana huffed.

They were sitting in the park right next to the fountain, which was off for the winter. Tracer was there as well, but decided to go talk to an old friend she had ran into on the way there.

 “Are you going to tell me about Sombra or not?”

Amélie sighs and her mood visually turns sour. “Those are not exactly times I like to remember.”

“Oh, come on. You and Sombra were friends even in Talon right? I don’t need details, just tell me the important bits?”

Hana knows Amélie prefers to not think about her time as Widowmaker or Talon, but her curiosity gets the better of her. Besides, it’s not like she was asking about the bad stuff. Sombra and Widowmaker were apparently close even before the shutdown. She was the only person she could ask.

Amélie wanted to avoid this and continue to go back to Tracer and their shared date Emily. But, she understands were Hana was coming from. She was the exact same way when her and Tracer started living together.

“ _D'accord_ ” better to just get it over with. “What do you want to know?”

Hana wasted no time. “Did Sombra really spend all her time working when she was in Talon?”

Amélie let out a small laugh. “Please. We wished we could get her to do her work seriously.”

“I knew it!” Hana practically yelled at the top of her. “So, what did she do?”

Amélie leaned back on the bench they were sitting on. “What didn’t she do? Anytime we were ate base she was causing some kind of trouble. She loved to do whatever she could to get a reaction out of people, me and Reaper especially. Even during missions, she never stopped with her little pranks.”

Hana laughed at the image. “That sounds just like her. What did you guys do?”

“She got lectures and threats regularly from me and Reaper. But, no Talon officer would ever say anything to her. Not wise to mess with someone who could find just about any secret you would want to hide. Her pranks weren’t the worst of it though.”

Hana turned towards Amélie expectantly. “What else did she do?”

Amélie face twisted into a knowing smirk. “After a while Sombra seemed to really be distracted on missions. Almost to the point where it seemed like sabotage. Up until the she started to rarely go on field missions, we thought it was. I even received the orders to keep an eye on her and make she still had Talon’s interests at heart.”

Hana was hanging off her every word. “What did you find out?”

Amélie’s smirk grew. “I found out, that our Hacker seemed to have a personal interest in someone at Overwatch.”

At these words, Hana seem to go into shock. Her excitement turning into embarrassment. “W-What made you think that?”

“Well spying on her one night, I noticed she seemed to spend a lot of time watching on a website a known Overwatch agent would stream on. I would say she never missed a night, even when she was working.”

Hana shrunk a little in her seat. The embarrassment building up inside as Amélie’s words hit her.

“Then, I noticed she seem to only take missions where that same Overwatch agent was confirmed to be attending.”

Amélie enjoyed watching Hana try to hide her embarrassment.

“Finally, I realized what was going on when I saw her and that same agent kiss during a mission.”

Hana’s face went completely red. She knew exactly what mission she meant. “You saw that!?”

She screamed, startling a few passersby.

Amélie started laughing as Hana jumped at the realization. “Sombra had the same reaction when I approached her about it.”

Hana tried desperately to reign herself back in, but she couldn’t after what she just heard. The mission she meant was in Dorado. It was not only the time Sombra and Hana admitted the feelings for each other, it was also their first kiss. To know that Amélie was watching sends Hana’s embarrassment through the roof.

“I can’t believe this.” She finally managed to utter after a few minutes of failing to calm herself down.

“Amélie!” Tracer called from across from where they were sitting.

Amélie got up and straighten out her coat as she prepared to return to her lover. “Looks our time is up.” She placed a hand on Hana’s shoulder. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it. I never told anyone but Sombra what I saw. It wouldn’t be fair if I did.” With that, she waved goodbye to Hana as she walked over to Tracer.

Hana sat there on the bench for a few more minutes before she went home to talk to Sombra.

 

 

 

“SHE DID WHAT!?” Sombra practically fell out of her seat.

“She said she told you what she saw.”

“She never told me specifics!” Sombra looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole. “ _Oh Dios por qué!_ Just the fact that she was spying on me was enough.”

Hana had since recovered from the conversation at the park. Though she knew exactly where Sombra was coming from.

“Shouldn’t have noticed she was spying on you?”

Sombra had her head in her hands. “I knew they told her to keep an eye on me. But, it was Widow! She wasn’t going to rat me out, so I never tried to hide anything I did.”

Hana laughed as she approached Sombra and wrapped her arms around her.

“So, why didn’t you want to tell me you were keeping an eye on me?”

Hana could see Sombra face turn a bit red.

“What was I supposed to say? I was e-stalking you before most of our relationship.”

“Well you did show to crash a lot of my streams, not to mention all the donations.” Hana teased.

Sombra lifted her head and faced Hana. “Stop it! It wasn’t even like that at first.”

Hana immediately grabbed a beanbag from side of the office and sat in front of Sombra. “I’m all ready for story time.”

Sombra just couldn’t catch a break. She sighed knowing that Hana wasn’t going to leave this alone and just gave up.

“Fine. But, you’re not allowed to laugh at me.”

“I make no promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what I'm doing for New year's yet, so I decided to show a little bit of how their relationship got started. Next story will pretty expand on what was said here.  
> Hope everyone had a Happy Holiday!


End file.
